


A Fabulous Coup

by Austalis



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austalis/pseuds/Austalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gay marriage is legalised in Victorian England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fabulous Coup

After the fabulous, but totally unexpected coup by Wilde and Lord Douglas there had been a few changes. Perhaps the most notable was the decriminalisation of homosexuality. Oscar was keen to point out that some women were also involved in this behaviour, and all society had a good laugh at Victoria’s comments that ‘no woman would do such a thing’. Soon there were bars and clubs exclusively for them, offering colourful mixed drinks and the opportunity to dance with one’s partner. Regrettably, these were occasionally invaded by ‘Hen’ parties: the female equivalent of a ‘Stag’ party, but as always, people learned to live with each other. 

Some months after that- to allow for a cooling off period, Oscar and Bosie are believers in sexual compatibility after all- marriage between two men or two women was legalised. On the first day, queues of couples filled London, causing chaotic gridlock and slowing all traffic to a minimum. Oscar and Bosie were married first, and they ran from the building amid cheers and confetti. 

It is here that we find our protagonists.

John Watson is handsomely dressed in his old dress uniform, moustache and hair neatly combed. He hangs fiercely onto the arm of Sherlock Holmes. Their appearances could not be further apart. Holmes is messy, unkempt. His hair looks as if a comb might have been lost trying to restore it to something suitable. Watson appears to have been able to bully him into clean clothes, but they are not particularly neat. The two of them are arguing:

“I don’t see why this whole ceremony is necessary Watson. It’s just a piece of paper and if you really need a piece of paper, I can sign one for you at home-”

“Holmes, we have been granted the opportunity to reveal our relationship to the public-” 

“-They probably already know that from your ridiculous memoirs,” mumbles Holmes under his breath. Watson ignores him and forges on. It’s clear that this is a tired argument.

“And to acknowledge how we feel about each other, and to exercise a right previously denied to us and our kind. We owe it to them, and to each other to seize this moment! How can you say it’s just a piece of paper?”

“Look, if this is about Brighton again…”

 

“I say, Moran, I fear you’re being rather too sentimental about this. After all, the registry office will still be here tomorrow, and next week. Must we really queue with all these ghastly people?” 

“Professor, I am sorry, but I will marry you today, whether you like it or not. I’ll make it up to you later if you like when- oh.”

There is an awkward silence whilst both parties look at each other. Watson is the first to recover, and as always, is building bridges.

“Well, this is rather unexpected,” he says with false, forced cheer.

“On the contrary,” Holmes and Moriarty speak at once. This, momentarily, silences them both.

“I think it would be fair to say we’ve known about your inclinations for some time,” says Moran, smoothly.

“If you’d ever bothered to listen to me, Watson…” Holmes starts, but Watson shushes him. 

“We’ve had our differences in the past, but I’d like to put them aside for today, and offer our congratulations,” Watson holds out his hand, and there are awkward handshakes. No one is quite comfortable until they are over, and hands safely back at their sides.

“Well, I think I hear our names being called, so, if you’ll excuse us,” Moriarty takes Moran’s arm and leads him away.

Holmes catches Watson’s eye, and they both collapse into explosive giggles.

Around the corner, Moriarty and Moran do the same.


End file.
